When Slackers meet a Performer
by Cumatilas16
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so it won't be perfect. Mordecai and Rigby go to a circus and befriend a lion called Alex.


Rigby groaned. "Uuuuuuggggggg! I'm soooooo boooooored!"

"Dude we're in the middle of a video game." Mordecai said cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah but we play this game all the time." Rigby complained."let's watch some TV." Mordecai sighed and turned on the TV.

"Ah! Gross news! Change the channel" Rigby said. "Wait" Mordecai started to get interested."dude, that's that circus everyone is talking about!" Rigby cocked an eyebrow. "so?" "so, Im interested" Mordecai said. "Fine! lets go to your stupid circus!" Rigby whined.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"That was so awesome!" Rigby said. They had just seen the circus to see it was better then they expected. MUCH better. Just then Mordecai noticed one of the performers was nearby. "Dude check it out! Its that trapezing lion!" Rigby's eyes widened. "Dude lets go see him!" He exclaimed as he pulled Mordecai over to the lion. Rigby usually couldn't drag Mordecai places since he lacks strength, so he must've been excited. "Dude, you were AWESOME!" Rigby said approaching the lion. "You were like, jumping and then you were swinging on the lights..." As Rigby continued to babble, the lion looked at Mordecai.

"He seems excited" He said, smiling. Mordecai blushed a bit. He was kinda embarrassed of Rigby. "He's not usually this wound-up. I'm Mordecai." "Alex" Said the lion, shaking his hand. Mordecai, for some reason, began to like him already. "How long have been at the circus?" He asked. Alex thought for a minute "Actually, this is about my fourth? No- fifth performance at the circus."

"Hey, are you listening?" Rigby interrupted. Alex chuckled a bit. "We kinda blocked you out at the first sentence" Alex heard his friend call him. " Look, I gotta go. I hope to see you in the next show!" He said running off. "We better go too" Mordecai said.

As They walked home, it was dark and they saw benson standing on the porch. "Where have you been?!" He yelled. Mordecai and Rigby gave each other nervous looks. They knew they were in for it.

Mordecai and Rigby were stuck with extra work for disappearing the night before. "Alright, thats it!" Rigby shouted throwing his rake down. "We don't need to be doing this extra work!" Mordecai groaned. Although it was their fault. They should have let Benson know that they wanted to go to the circus.

"How 'bout we take C.J. to the circus?" Mordecai suggested. Rigby shook his head. "Nah, she wouldn't be interested" "yeah, maybe we could just see the next show by ourselves" Mordecai Replied. They went on their way to the circus to see no one was there. Mordecai was confused. They came at the right time, where was everyone? "over there!" Rigby pointed. There was a zebra working on a sign that said, "Not showing today, come back tomorrow." "excuse me!" Mordecai said. The zebra turned around. "We're canceling the show. Sorry." "We know that but why?" Rigby stated. "You guys are a huge success!" The zebra squinted. "aren't you the guys that were talking to Alex the other day?" Mordecai nodded. "look, Im Marty. And Alex is the reason that we have to cancel" Marty stated. "Somethings up with him." Mordecai and Rigby traded worried looks.

Mordecai was about to say something until Alex walked outside the tent. "hey guys!" He said smiling. Mordecai was confused again. He seemed perfectly normal. Alex shrugged. "Sorry we had to cancel, guys" Rigby suddenly got an idea (scary, I know). "Hey! Since you cant perform, why don't you come over?" Marty looked at Alex. He seemed worried. "I'll be fine" Alex whispered. Marty hesitated, then nodded acceptingly. "sure!" Alex said. As they walked back to the house, Rigby was really excited, but Mordecai was really concerned. _What could he mean, "I'll be fine"?_ He thought.

When they entered the house, Alex was shocked. "Oh man!" He exclaimed. "This place is HUGE!" Rigby shrugged. "yeah, well it seems smaller the longer you live here. Wanna tour?" Mordecai seemed shocked now. "Well, well, well, look whos being polite for once."He said Smirking. "Don't listen to him" Rigby said.

They led Alex to the living room. "who's the new guy?" Muscle Man asked while chewing some chips. Alex tried not to say "ew". "This," Mordecai stated, "Is our guest, Alex. He performs the trapeze in the circus thats in town. So you better make a good impression." Muscle Man began to smirk. "you know who else has to make a good impression?" Mordecai yanked Alex out of the room quickly. "My Mom!" Muscle Man shouted. Mordecai sighed. Alex was about ask a question but Rigby stopped him. "just...don't"

They took Alex to their bedroom. Alex's jaw dropped. there were clothes EVERYWHERE. Along with some trash. "RIGBY!" Mordecai growled. "I didn't do it!" Rigby said quickly. Mordecai slammed the bedroom door. "Lets skip the bedroom." Alex nodded.

Later, Alex started having small panic attacks. He was sweating, and breathing rather heavily, and finally he said "I have to use the bathroom!" and he rushed upstairs. Mordecai and Rigby waited for half an hour. "Alex?" Mordecai asked. "You OK?" He paused the game and walked to the restroom.

He knocked on the door. "Dude? You still in there?" No response. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Mordecai put his ear to the door. He thought he heard Alex murmuring to himself. "you think you stopped me? leave me alone! hehe, you're not getting rid of me that easily. stop it. I'm coming out, and this time I'm not going back. stop it! I'll redeem myself and you cant stop me. STOP IT!" Mordecai started getting worried. He was about to say his name again but then he heard Alex scream to the top of his lungs. And the scream became a loud, wall-shaking roar.

Alex broke the door down, knocking Mordecai against the wall. "What the?!" Mordecai exclaimed. Alex came out on all fours, growling deeply. "Dude?" The only response was a loud growl. "You...need...to...RUN!" Alex panted. Mordecai did as he was told and ran as fast as he could. "Dude, whats going on? What was that noise?" Mordecai grabbed Rigby and ran him out of the house. "Hey! What're you doing?!" Rigby shouted. Alex bursting through the front door answered his question. "Alex?!" "Thats not Alex anymore!" Mordecai Yelled. "RUN!"

Alex began to terrorize the park. Everyone ran screaming. "ROAR! GRAAAARR!" Alex clawed and bit at innocent people. "Alex! Stop! What're you doing?!" Mordecai shouted. Alex glared at Mordecai. He had a crazy look in his eyes. His claws were unsheathed all the way. He walked on all fours towards Mordecai. "Alex, its me. Your friend Mordecai." Alex didn't listen. His sanity was gone. He was now a Monster. He pounced onto Mordecai. Mordecai had no way out of this. He couldn't hurt his friend. He knew he wouldn't go down like this. With no hesitation, Mordecai slugged Alex right in the jaw.

Alex whimpered. Then growled. He clawed Mordecai's leg. Mordecai gasped in pain. he looked at his leg as blood dripped down his thigh. Then Mordecai kicked him with his good leg. Alex and Mordecai fought for a long time, Alex made a huge gash on Mordecai's back. Finally, Mordecai grabbed a big rock and slammed it on top of Alex's head. Alex fell to the ground. He looked at Mordecai. "Mordecai?" He said weakly. Then his eyes fluttered shut and he passed out. Out of exhaustion and blood loss, Mordecai passed out as well.

Mordecai woke up in his bed with bandages all over him. _How did I get here?_ He thought. Then he remembered. Alex! Mordecai shot out of bed. He ran outside to see Rigby shouting at a tree beside a jaguar. Alex was in that tree. "you come down here you freak! You mess with the raccoon, you get the...fierce that raccoons have!" Rigby shouted. "Like rabies?" Alex scoffed. Rigby growled. "That's it! You get down here or so help me!" "Be gentle with him" The jaguar said quietly. "you shut up! He nearly killed my friend!" Rigby yelled. Thats when Alex jumped out of the tree. "Don't talk to Gia that way!" Mordecai interfered the argument. "Guys! Whats going on?" Rigby got excited. "Dude! You're OK!" Mordecai ignored Rigby and looked at Alex.

Alex flinched at Mordecai's bandages. "Mordecai I'm so sorry! I just couldn't control it! It got stronger since the last time!" Mordecai stopped him."Whats been getting stronger?" Alex looked at Gia. "Go ahead" She said. Alex sighed. "My Wild Side. I always hide it to keep my friends safe and myself. Last time it came, I was able to control it but now..." Mordecai smiled. "Its cool dude." Alex's blue eyes widened. "But I almost killed you!" Mordecai laughed and put his arm around Alex."yeah well you didn't! Although my everything still hurts." Alex laughed too.

"Did it seriously take them like two seconds to make up?" Rigby asked. "yep" Gia said. "so have you ever had coffee?" Mordecai asked. Alex shook his head. Mordecai grabbed his paw. "Come with me" And they walked to the coffee shop.


End file.
